The Betrayal of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SXR123
Summary: Haruhi's power can no longer be left alone, Koizumi and Asahina's factions agree that she must be silenced if the world is to remain safe... But is that really true? Or is this about Haruhi's constant changing mood...? Kyon and Haruhi run as fast as they can as their two closest friends, along with their organizations, try to kill them both! Run you two! RUN! -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

_**So I just recently finished "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya"… IT WAS AWESOME. Anyways, there have been two fics going around in my mind that would not stop coming up until I did something with them. So, here is one of them. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I doubt it'll make it passed 5 chapters or so… and who knows, maybe I'll find a reason to keep it going! For now, enjoy! :D**_

_**EDIT: SLIGHTLY REVISED TO FIT THE REST OF THE STORY.**_

_**The story is now completely in Kyon's POV to fit chapter 3 and so on.**_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day at North High, it was calm. It was a bit warm out, but for the most part, it was a very pleasant day.

Well, calm for everyone except for anyone stuck in Haruhi's strange club.

Koizumi sat quietly at the table with me; we were playing a game of chess. I was actually winning the game and I as bored as ever. Nagato sat in her usual chair, reading a book as she usually does. Finally, Ms. Asahina was making her tea, her wonderful, wonderful tea. This was the usual in the SOS brigade while we waited for our "Amazing" leader.

Koizumi's eyes look towards me with slight concern. "Excuse me, Kyon."

I sighed as I felt my eye-brow rise. "What?" I said with a bored tone.

He had that usual smile on his face; the one I hated so very much, what is it with this guy and smiling so much? "Ms. Asahina and I would like to have a word with you… Later tonight maybe?"

Well this was surprising. I sat up in his chair, straighter than I had been before. "Why…?"

Koizumi chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't guess on it. It's just a matter pertaining Ms. Suzumiya." He moved one of his pawns.

I groaned, I should have guessed… "Is it something bad?" I watched as Koizumi moved his piece and thought a minute before moving one of his pawns.

Koizumi paused for a moment. "You could say that…" He glanced over to Ms. Asahina, who shot him a glance back.

My eyebrow rose once more. I sighed and placed my face into my hands. "Fine…" if it was so bad that it got Ms. Asahina to get so worried then it must be something serious...

Just then, the door slammed open, a girl with brown hair, a big smile and a yellow headband on top of her head entered the room, the girl was none other than Haruhi Suzumiya. "Hello SOS Brigade!" She slammed the door behind her and walked over to the computer. "OK everyone!" She clapped her hands together. "What are our plans for the weekend?" She looked over everyone.

"I'm sorry to say I'm busy." Koizumi gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head, "I've got some things at home that I need to do." You're a liar and you know it Koizumi.

Haruhi frowned, "Mikuru?"

"O-Oh!" She stumbled for a moment, "I-I have some homework I need to do… I-I'm sorry…" She looked away ashamed. Sorry to say that you're lying to Ms. Asahina.

Haruhi's frown grew more, "Nagato?"

"Busy." She stated. Now, I don't think she's lying. Then again I could be wrong.

The girl groaned, "Kyon? C'mon, I'm sure YOU'RE free."

My eye twitched she said this, where does she have the right to say something like that. Well then I won't feel bad when I say this Haruhi, "I have to take care of my little sister. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"OOHHH…!" Haruhi groaned as loud as she could. "Everyone's BUSY!" She nearly shouted. "I've got nothing to do… and I'm BORED!" Haruhi fell back into the computer chair, her head laid on the chair's back support. "Fine…" She grabbed her bag, "I'm going home… if your schedule clears up, gimme a call." Haruhi walked over to the door, "Bye." She waved as she walked out.

Koizumi smiled, along with Asahina. "Well, I'm off too." Koizumi soon walked out.

Asahina watched as Koizumi left, "I should be going too…" She quickly bowed to her friends and soon walked out.

I watched them both leave almost at the same time. "Well I guess I've got nothing better to do… See you Monday Nagato." I stood up and waved to her.

She looked towards him with her usual blank stare. "Farewell."

"Uuuh… OK then…" I smiled nervously and walked out the door. _"I wonder what Koizumi and Asahina want to talk to me about?"_ I shrugged my shoulders, forgetting about whatever it may be and headed home.

* * *

I yawned, it was late and I'd rather be in bed. Who makes a person come out at this time of night just to tell me some bad news? I mean, couldn't they have told me after we all had left? I set my bike down near a pole and walked up to the usual meeting place to find Koizumi and Asahina. "OK so, what are we here to talk about? I already know it has to do with Haruhi, but is it like, 'we're all gonna die if this happens'?" I watched them both.

Koizumi looked over to Asahina, who looked quite nervous. He then looked up into the night sky. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it Kyon?"

I looked at him with a confused face, "I guess so…" I looked over to Ms. Asahina for some kind of an answer. Strangely enough she didn't meet my gaze back; in fact she looked quite ashamed of herself. That's odd…

Koizumi looked towards me. "Tell me… what does Haruhi mean to you Kyon?"

That was surprising, why ask that so suddenly? "What do you mean?"

Koizumi chuckled, "I'm sorry… what I mean, is when you think of Haruhi, what do you think? Is she a friend? Is she an acquaintance? …Is she more than just a friend?"

I scratched my head, "I guess she's borderline friend? Why do you ask…?"

Ms. Asahina looked towards Koizumi, who in turn, looked back. "We've got some regretful news to report Kyon." The esper began to walk over to me, "Asahina and I have gotten news from our superiors…" He stood nearly in front of me now. "It's about Ms. Suzumiya…"

I couldn't help but scoff, "That's Obvious. But what exactly is so bad? Is it another large closed space?" I sighed, what have you gotten us all into now Haruhi?

Koizumi nodded his head, "Nothing like that." He smiled again. "You see, my organization doesn't wish to take the chance of Haruhi getting angry or bored enough to end the world, like she almost did last time." Koizumi was referring to the closed space that Haruhi and I were stranded in, before I managed to rescue us by kissing Haruhi, a decision that to this day, I regret. Wait a minute… what's he saying?

I took a step back, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. I looked towards Asahina again hoping for anything to help me; she began to get more fidgety. "What are you getting at?"

For the first time that I've ever seen he frowned, "Asahina has also gotten reports from her superiors, that they could not risk another time eruption from Ms. Suzumiya." His fist was clenched.

I watched as Koizumi's hand began to shake and looked over to Ms. Asahina once more. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Koizumi looked at me with dead seriousness in his eyes, "Haruhi Suzumiya must be sacrificed, if this world is to remain safe."

I felt my pupils shrink, what did he just say?! "Wh-What?!" He took another step back, "Wh-what are you saying?!"

Koizumi shook his head, "I'm saying that Haruhi must be killed, in order to keep everyone else safe."

My heart sank; Haruhi is going to be… be killed?! "Wh-what are you talking about Koizumi! That's insane!" I hit a pole nearby, looking at them both. "Ms. A-Asahina… is this true?!"

She merely nodded her head in shame, a few tears at the side of her eyes.

"Wh-why are you telling me this?! Why wouldn't you just… go ahead and do it?!"

"I didn't think it would be fair for it to happen without you knowing… True it goes against the wishes of my organization, but you're my friend. I just wanted to let you know… that this is out of our hands."

I looked around him, trying to get a grip on this whole situation "Wh-when is this supposed to happen?!"

Koizumi looked at his watched, "I believe it's going to start in half an hour or so…"

Oh you've got to be…"Damn it!" I ran over and grabbed my parked bike.

"What are you doing?!" Koizumi reached out to me.

I looked back with anger, "What do you THINK I'm doing?!" I jumped onto my bike and began to pedal as fast as I could, trying my hardest to get to Haruhi's house. Hold on Haruhi! I pedaled faster than I ever thought I could, I did it non-stop.

Why are they doing this?! I mean, sure, Haruhi can be a little spoiled sometimes, but she's a good person… I may… I may not be able to stand her at times… but I'd never want this to happen! She doesn't deserve this! I looked at my watch and noticed that it had already been fifteen minutes. Damn! I don't know how long I have left! It was then that I began to recognize a few things. I'm almost there!

I made sure not to waste any time, I quickly found Haruhi's house and pedaled as fast as I could towards it. I jumped off my bike and ran up to her door, gasping for air. "Ha…Haru…" I breathed. I knocked on the door as hard as I could with the little strength I had left.

The door soon opened to reveal the brunette with her usual yellow headband. But instead of her school outfit she was in her pajamas. Haruhi rubbed her sleep filled eyes and looked at me. She yawned, "What do you want Kyon… I thought you had to babysit your sister or something…?" She yawned again.

I looked at her, still trying to catch my breath.

She raised an eyebrow, "Jeez, did you run a marathon or something?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. With most of my breath regained I stood up. "Haruhi… I need you to come with me, alright?"

She looked at me with a confused face. She poked her head outside and looked left and then to the right, as if this was some kind of prank. "Why?"

"You just have to trust me OK? You… You're in some big trouble…"

She had a smile on, "Oh really?" She began to giggle, "I'm in trouble?"

I don't blame her for laughing; I doubt I'd believe it as well. The only thing I could do was nod.

"Kyon, what are you… an idiot?"

I looked at her with an angry face. It's not like you have to believe me Haruhi, but you don't have to call me an idiot… I noticed a flash of light in the sky and took a step back. "Wh…what the…" My pupils shrank once more. I glanced at Haruhi, "Haruhi! Look out!" I jumped over to her and grabbed her arm.

"WH-What are you doing?!" I pulled her to the ground and soon after a large explosion engulfed one side of her house. I wrapped myself around her and covered her with my body as they we tumbled and rolled onto the ground.

I rolled off her as we both looked at the destruction that was once Haruhi's house.

She sat there in disbelief. "W-W…" She looked at me; I was just as surprised as she was. Were they really going to these lengths to get rid of Haruhi? "What the hell is going on here?! What happened to my house?!" Her head snapped back at the house, "M-My parents!"

I grunted and stood up, "There's no time, Haruhi! C'mon!" I grabbed her arm and we started to run. I had no idea where we were going either, I just knew that I had to run and with Haruhi right beside me. We ran for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only for a few minutes. The whole time Haruhi was rambling on and looking back in the direction of her house. It was kind of annoying… can't say I blame her though. We ran across a few yards and noticed a large shed.

"We'll hide out in there for a little while…" I looked back at Haruhi who was still as shaken up as she was when we left, "Haruhi, c'mon." I pulled her over to the small shed and opened the door.

Once we were inside the shed I shut the door. Haruhi slowly sat down on a bench and placed her hands onto her head

"W…What was that… what's happening Kyon? Why did my house explode? What was that light in the sky?! What's going-"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped and turned to her, causing her to jump back. Haruhi's eyes began to swell up with small tears. I groaned, "I… I'm sorry Haruhi… I didn't mean to snap like that." He pulled her into a hug. "I know you're confused right now… and I know you're scared…"

"I… I just want to know what's going on Kyon…" She sniffled, hugging me back.

"I know Haruhi… we'll figure this out…" We sat there for a while. I didn't bother keeping track as I just held onto her, trying to calm her down while I tried to think of what to do next. I need help… and we can't just keep running forever… they'll catch us in no time. I looked out the small window inside the shed. There's only one person I can trust now. I looked down at Haruhi who by now had started calming down. "Haruhi… It's time to go."

She looked up at him, "Where…?" She wiped a few tears from her eyes

I looked out of the window once more, "We're going to see Nagato."

* * *

_**And so ends Chapter 1! I had a blast writing this down! Stay tuned for chapter 2!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad I got a good amount of reviews on my first chapter! You guys are awesome, thanks a lot for the encouragement! Here's chapter two for you to enjoy!**_

_**CHAPTER 2 REVISED TO FIT WITH REST OF STORY AND EDITTED TO FIX ANY NOTICEABLE MISTAKES  
**_

* * *

After seeing everything she's seen in the last fifteen minutes, Haruhi didn't object to any of my suggestions. The brunette simply nodded and got next to me as I looked down at her. Seeing her in such a scared state, clinging to me for her life, was a side I'd had never seen before. It kind of surprised me a bit.

"C'mon, we're not safe here right now, Haruhi…" I opened the door slightly and poked my head out. I looked in both directions to make sure my path was clear before I slowly stepped out. "Koizumi's organization has connections all around this city… I don't know how I'm supposed to keep out of his organization's line of sight…" I looked down at Haruhi once more. "But I guess I've got no choice but to try… I can't let Haruhi get killed… she doesn't deserve that…" We stepped out of the shed and I slowly shut the door.

We began to jump into yards and alley ways, hopefully dodging anyone's sight while doing so. "We're almost there Haruhi. There's the apartment complex." I looked towards her and pointed up at the building. She nodded slightly.

We both began running as fast as we could towards Nagato's apartment. I ran up to the door's speaker box and slammed my finger onto the speech button, "Nagato! It's me, Kyon!" I soon heard a clicking sound and the door to my right soon opened. I smiled, "Good to know Nagato's still on my side…"

Kyon and Haruhi soon stepped into the elevator and began their ascension.

"I've never been to Nagato's before…" Haruhi mumbled. "Is it nice?"

I looked at her with an odd face on. "Well… I wouldn't say it's particularly bad… More like… uuuh…." I placed my finger to my chin and pondered for a moment but I was unable to come up with anything to say that sounded right. "Empty?" Was all I could think to say. The elevator doors soon opened up as we walked over to Nagato's door. I hesitated for a moment but then quickly grabbed the handle and slowly opened it. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Nagato sitting by the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh. So this is what it looks like…" She stepped into the apartment and gazed around the room, "I guess it is a little empty... She walked around the room more and continued to examine it. "Hmm…" She leaned in and focused on a few spots while I watched her.

I blinked for a moment and sighed at her, "U-Um… Haruhi… we kind of have something to do remember?"

I watched her stiffen quickly and look at me with an embarrassed face, "O-Oh… right… I um… Like your apartment Nagato." Haruhi smiled nervously, her lie easily readable.

"Thank you."

"You're um… welcome." She giggled nervously and stepped next to me.

Nagato looked at me and then over to Haruhi. She pointed towards the room that Ms. Asahina and I had slept in. "She must wait in there."

Haruhi looked at the room with a nervous face. "…Why?" Her voice was shaky.

"It is none of your concern, trust me." Nagato said blankly.

Haruhi looked towards me and I had a feeling she was hoping for some reassuring. I simply smiled and nodded, showing her that she could trust her brigade member. "Alright…" She walked into the room and slowly closed the door. Nagato stood up and walked over the door. Her mouth moved at speeds too fast for me to hear or lip read what she was saying before the door flashed.

"She will not be able to hear us now." Nagato turned and looked towards me. She walked over and sat next to the table. "I understand why you are here."

I sat down at the table and looked at her with a little confusion, "Y-You do?"

"I do."

I looked over at the door Haruhi was in for a moment, then back to Nagato. Some awful thought just crossed my mind… "Nagato… I have to know one thing first…" I sighed; I really hope I'm wrong. I realized I was about to ask a question that I was afraid to hear the answer to. "Were you ordered to kill Haruhi too?"

There was a pause between the two of us. Nagato looked at me with an expressionless face, like she always did before she finally answered.

"I was."

I suddenly felt my heart sink and almost jumped up towards the room Haruhi was in before Nagato quickly spoke up again.

"But, I refused my orders."

I sighed and quickly relaxed. "Thank god…" I took a deep breath and looked at Nagato again. "Um… can I ask WHY you refused your orders? Not that I'm not grateful or anything… it's just—"

"I refused my orders because of the promise I made to you a few months ago, the promise to keep you and those who are with you safe from harm."

"But… why would I be in danger…?"

Nagato stopped for a moment, "My orders were to kill Haruhi and those involved with her. You are currently protecting her from danger; therefore, I would be forced to end your life, along with hers."

I sat quietly and couldn't move. I suddenly took in the fact that protecting Haruhi from death also meant that I risked my own life in protecting her. "I hadn't thought about that..." I looked over at the room Haruhi was in. I suddenly began to worry about my own safety for a moment but I quickly put that thought aside as the thought of her getting hurt came into my mind. I refused to let that happen and pushed both thoughts out of my head as I looked back at Nagato.

"So… Will you help us Nagato? I really don't have anyone else to turn to… I mean, after what happened to Haruhi's house... How did Koizumi's organization even get that kind of fire power?"

"Koizumi's organization did not fire the charged particle cannon. The Integrated Data Entity did. After my disobedience they tried using more… drastic measures. I will help you, but I will not be of much use for the time being."

"Why?"

"Due to my refusal to follow orders, a new unit has been dispatched. It will arrive shortly. I will be dealing with it. Until then, I cannot join you."

I sighed heavily, just when I thought we were going to have a break, more obstacles decided to jump out in front of our path.

"Do not worry. I will not allow them to hurt either of you. I promise."

I was surprised. For a second, I thought I had seen Nagato smile, but it was probably just my imagination. "Thank you Nagato… Before we go… is there any way for us to be safe from Koizumi's, Asahina's and your organizations?"

"It would be best for you both to leave the city. And never come back."

I felt my pupils shrink, "Wh-What?"

"The chance for you both being caught and killed in the city is a high 76 percent chance. The longer you stay here, the higher the numbers rise. Itsuki Koizumi and Mikuru Asahina have the most connections inside this city. After leaving city grounds your chances of being found fall to a low 12 percent. It is of up most importance that you leave the city and never return to it."

I looked at the floor and back to Nagato. "That's our only option?"

"The only option that has a high percent of survival." Nagato stated blankly. "The humanoid will arrive in a few minutes. It is best for you both to leave now."

I nodded and quickly stood up, "Thanks. Thanks a lot Nagato…" I smiled and walked over to the door, slowly opening it. "You ready to go Haruhi?"

"FINALLY!" She shouted, "I couldn't even hear what you two were saying! It's like this wall is as thick as concrete!" She moved passed me and looked around the room one last time, "You know Nagato… if you want we could come over sometime and help you decorate… maybe give the room a little more life…" She said nervously.

"It is alright."

"C'mon Haruhi, we've got to go."

"Goodbye Nagato, thanks for your help." We both walked out of the room and back to the elevator. I hit the button for the first floor and stood next to Haruhi. We stepped inside the doors and waited for it to get to the bottom. "So… what did you two even talk about?"

"Nothing important… all I know is that you and I are in some hot water Haruhi… I think we're going to have to leave the city…"

"What?!" Haruhi jumped away from me, "I-We… we can't just leave! What about my parents… what about our life here?! What about school…. What about the SOS brigade?! We can't just—"

"What do you value more Haruhi? The SOS brigade or your **LIFE**?" I looked at her sternly, this is something she needs to understand. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard that shook the building, causing the elevator to shake and stop.

"Kyon!" Haruhi jumped over to me and grabbed on for dear life. That was kind of funny, well, it would be if we weren't so close to death right now.

"Don't worry Haruhi!" We held onto each other as tight as we could as the elevator began to shake violently.

Soon, all the shaking stopped and the elevator stayed at a halted state. "W…What floor are we on?" Haruhi mumbled.

I looked up at the electronic numbers above them. The numbers flashed 2 and 3. "I…I think we're stuck between the second and third floor…" I quickly looked around and turned my head towards the ceiling and saw the emergency escape door. "Let's climb out that way." I looked over to Haruhi, "Alright, get on my shoulders and push the door open, alright?" I got onto one knee and placed my arm onto the floor.

"Alright…" She put her hands against the elevator walls for support as she stepped onto my shoulders. "OK, I'm on."

"Right…" I placed my hands on the wall and began to pull myself up. "Alright Haruhi, give it a good push."

She grunted as she smashed her hands onto the closed hatch. It didn't budge, "Do it again!" I quickly shouted. She grunted again as she smashed her hands once more and I felt her move up slightly. She yelled as she pushed with all her might.

"C'mon Haruhi!"

"AAAAH!" She shouted as the door flew open and her hands flew into the air. "I did it!" She shouted at me with glee. Haruhi quickly climbed out of the hatch and held her hand down to me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Nice job…" I smiled. Suddenly, another explosion shook the elevator shaft. The brakes began to creak and it soon began to violently move down a few inches. "Grab the cable!" I soon shouted as I clung to the black elevator cable. The breaks suddenly released themselves and the elevator came tumbling down ."Haruhi!" I quickly grabbed her hand as the elevator fell down three floors and smashed into the ground below us. I gave a sigh of relief as I swung her onto the cable.

Haruhi looked at the darkness below her, "If… we had stayed in there for even a minute longer… that might have been us… right?" She looked up at me with fear in her eyes; this was certainly a surprising face.

I looked down at her and decided not to answer. "Get a good grip… we're going to be climbing down to the second floor."

"Alright…" She sighed.

We slowly began our descent to the second floor. As we inched closer and closer to their desired floor, Haruhi suddenly felt the need to begin a conversation between us. "Kyon… I never did thank you for saving me…" She looked at him with a smile. "So thanks…"

I gave her a small smile, "You're welcome… and… I'm sorry about your parents…" I suddenly felt defeated, that was probably not a good idea to bring that up… I was hoping I'd have enough time to get everyone out of the house, but Nagato's division had other plans.

Haruhi got quiet, "yeah…" I heard a small sniffle come from her but decided not to ask her about it.

"There it is Haruhi." I pointed at the dual doors. We climbed down and jumped onto the small ledge between the doors. "Alright, help me pull the door open. Put your fingers in between the cracks." Haruhi and I placed our hands into cracks and began to pull with all our might. The door creaked and soon opened up automatically.

We quickly began to run down the hallway and soon found the stairs. "C'mon! We've got to get moving!" We ran down the stairs as fast as we could and soon found ourselves outside. "OK… Haruhi do you know the fastest way out of the city?"

An explosion was heard above us I watched as Nagato and another Humanoid flew from the top floor and began hurdling towards the earth. I grunted, took a step back grabbed Haruhi's wrist. "Let's go!"

"Kyon wait! What was that?!" She looked back as the two crashed onto the street. "Was… Was that—"

"No! Just forget about! Keep running!"

Haruhi looked back one last time, Nagato's apartment building was soon out of site, along with Nagato and the other Humanoid. She looked at me as I was trying desperately to keep her safe.

I don't know where to go next… so I'm just going to have go with my gut feelings from now on… I hope Nagato's ok by herself… and I hope she can meet up with us later on… all I have to do now is get us both out of the city… I've got to keep her safe but… why does it feel like it's more than just keeping her safe? Haruhi and I continued to run in one direction, not know where they were going; we would have to trust each other, as well as our instincts. I wonder what will happen next. I couldn't help but shudder to answer my own question, afraid of the answers I could unfortunately come up with.

* * *

_**What an exciting chapter! I had a blast writing it! Sorry it's short though! I've been experimenting a lot with this fic, trying to add more detail and make it seem more alive. So sorry if it feels a little weird! Until next time though!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK, so I'm going to be experimenting in this chapter a little, instead of it being the point of view of the reader, it's going to be the point of view of Kyon, like in the anime and novel. If this one turns out alright then I'll be sticking with it! Anyway, without further ado… on with the chapter! By the way, I'm loving all the reviews you guys are giving me! Keep it up please! I feel selfish for asking, but it just fills me with so much joy to see who reads these!**_

* * *

I ran for as long as I could, I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be anywhere near Nagato and her battle with the other Humanoid. I made sure to run until I couldn't hear anything but our feet hitting the ground. I held Haruhi's hand the whole time and after what felt like hours of running I finally stopped. After letting go of Haruhi I knelt over and was gasping for air, Jeez. I'm out of shape. I can't believe how exhausted I was… After I finally got enough air into my lungs I stood up and looked over to Haruhi. She was barely out of breath!

"Kyon, are you done yet?"

I'm amazed at her stamina.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking…" I muttered under my breath, damn her impatience.

"So what are our plans now?"

I'm not sure how to answer her; I've been winging it this whole time. If Nagato was against us I was sure we were goners. Nevertheless, I had to give her SOME kind of response. "I'm not sure… I haven't really thought of a plan to go on…"

I heard Haruhi sigh and place a hand on her forehead, "Typical Kyon. Always doing things without coming up with a plan first… When are you gonna realize that if you don't come up with a plan then you're doomed to fail!" Yeah, and by plan you mean coming up with something a day before it happens. News flash Haruhi, that's not a plan.

I sighed and looked up at the night sky. "It's really late…" I groaned and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Great, it's almost 1:30. I looked around us and tried to find a place to stay for the night. "I think we should try to get some sleep Haruhi."

"Yeah, you're probably right… do you have your wallet on you? Mine was kind of blown up."

I dug inside my pants pockets and to my surprise I actually had my wallet on me, "Yeah I do actually… but I don't think we should stay in a hotel room or anything like that."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "Why not?"

"Who knows what kind of connections those killers might have. They managed to blow up your house didn't they? They've probably got connections all around the city."

I watched Haruhi put a finger to her chin, "yeah, you're probably right. So where do you suggest we DO stay?"

Once again, I had no idea where we were supposed to go. Koizumi's organization probably has members all over the place. The best place I could think of us even going would be some place abandoned… and by a stroke of luck…

"Hey Kyon!" I heard Haruhi shout and point in the direction of a run-down building. "Take a look at that!"

I looked to see a building that seemed to have been forgotten about for years. There was moss covering the sides of it. Not to mention plenty of broken windows. I could see pieces of concrete missing from the sides and a large hole coming out of the side of the building. "I guess it'll have to do…" I was afraid to go inside, but for the sake of keeping us safe, I had no choice.

Haruhi and I quickly made our way inside. The inside looked a little better than the outside did, but not by much. "I gonna look around the building and find some trash or something to make a fire. We should probably try to stay warm… it's a little chilly." I realized that Haruhi was still in her pajamas, not to mention she didn't have shoes on either.

"Fine, I'll stay here then…" I saw her yawn before I left to look around.

I started walking down the cold hallways and looked into the empty rooms inside this broken down building. I guess I've got some time to myself to think about a few things…

So first things first, why exactly were the organizations trying to kill Haruhi? Don't they need her to keep the universe in place or something? There's got to be some other reason behind it… Were they really afraid of Haruhi getting bored with the world? I've got to agree that Haruhi DOES get bored easy… I'm surprised she hasn't gotten bored with talking to me yet.

I wondered into a room when I noticed some newspapers lying on the ground. They certainly look flammable. I also noticed a large blanket and some pillows lying on a bed rack, the mattress was gone but they seemed to have left some pillows and a blanket… how convenient.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Haruhi being bored. There must be a logical reason for the organizations wanting to kill off Haruhi, but for now, I'm going to have to think about that later… I've got what I need and quite frankly I'm getting nervous leaving Haruhi alone for so long, not to mention this whole place still creeps me out.

I found my way back to the room where I left Haruhi and to my surprise she was just sitting there with her arms wrapped around her legs… That's odd, I expected her to be looking around a bit. Something felt off about her… "Hey Haruhi, you alright?" I dropped the folded blanket and pillows to the ground near Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kyon…" She was talking in a low voice, which just made me worry even more than I already was.

"Well, I've got some stuff to start a fire. I'm sure you're probably cold in your pajamas right?"

"Not really."

Oh. Well you should have said so; I wouldn't have just wasted my time looking for stuff to build a fire. I sighed and placed some rubble in a circle and put down the newspapers. "Now let's see if I can get this to work…" I took two rocks and began to bash them against each other. I noticed a few sparks flying off which made me crack a smile. "Ok, just a little closer…" I held the rocks right up above the newspaper and after a few frustrating minutes of bashing the rocks together I managed to get a little smoke, which soon turned into a small fire.

I watched Haruhi slowly scoot up next to the small fire I made. Sure Haruhi, you're not cold at all. I'm actually surprised at how cold it is. It is spring time, it shouldn't be so cold… why is the weather acting so oddly?

The two of us sat by the small fire for a little while before Haruhi decided to speak up.

"Hey Kyon? Can I ask you something?"

That was an odd question; usually she just asks me anything without hesitation. "Sure, go ahead."

I noticed that she had stopped for a moment, she looked a little nervous but eventually she managed to get her question out.

"What do you think of me?"

Oh… This question again… "What?"

"When you think about me… What kind of feeling do you get?"

Koizumi asked me this just before he told me his and Asahina's organizations wanted to kill Haruhi. I had told him that she was a borderline friend but I guess I'd been lying to him before. I know Haruhi is more than just a borderline friend to me but to be honest I'm not so sure myself what she means to me…

"Do you hate me Kyon?"

Now that was definitely odd. "Of course I don't, if I did I wouldn't be risking my neck for you right now." I looked over to her and I don't think my answer pleased her. "What I mean is; if I hated you then I wouldn't have tried to save you…" That still came out wrong… lemme try again, "I don't hate you Haruhi, let's just say that." There, that sounded a little better.

I watched her as she just stared into the fire. "What if I didn't need to be saved?"

"I still don't hate you."

She looked over to me, the small light the fire gave off made her face slightly glow. "You mean that?"

I gave her a small smile, "I don't hate you Haruhi. I promise." This time she smiled, that's good. I was kind of worried for a moment there.

For a while there wasn't anything said between the two of us. Every once in a while I'd throw another piece of newspaper into the small fire to keep it going. Every now and then I would glance over to Haruhi to see what she was doing. She was still staring at the fire, as I thought she would… I was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She does seem to be acting strangely and today in the clubroom, she just ended the brigade meeting, just like that. I've never know her to just end it so quickly.

Something was definitely wrong with her. "Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are… you feeling alright?"

Once more, there was silence between us. "I'm feeling fine." She said that coldly. "I'm just bored is all." Those words always sent chills up my spine whenever she said them. Haruhi being bored was NOT a good sign. "I'm also a little tired… I…" she yawned for a moment, "I didn't expect to be woken up at 12:30 at night… I hadn't gotten to sleep much earlier before that anyway…" Her eyes began to slowly droop as she struggled to stay awake.

I resisted the urge to chuckle as I watched her try to stay awake. "Listen Haruhi, I think it's time for us to get some sleep. I couldn't find any mattresses but I did manage to find a blanket and some pillows."

"I doubt they're clean…" I heard her mutter.

"They probably aren't, but it's all we've got for the night." He tossed the pillow and blanket over to her. She grabbed them both but soon looked back at me.

"What about you?"

I tossed my pillow onto the ground and looked over to her, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you have a blanket?"

I hadn't thought about that, I guess I didn't really need one. I did have my jacket on. "I'm fine Haruhi; I've got plenty of clothing on to stay warm through the night."

She looked down at the blanket and then back at me. She sighed, "Fine, but if you're cold… we could… share the blanket…" I noticed a small tint of red on her cheeks as she said her sentence, I'd be lying if I didn't have a small shade of red on my face either.

"Thanks Haruhi, but I'm sure you need it more than I do." I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Alright then… I'll…" She yawned once more, "Just wait for you… to…" She laid her head down onto the pillow and seemed like she had already passed out. I can't believe she was that tired… then again… I'm feeling a little tired myself to be honest… I yawned and walked over to Haruhi, she was so tired she didn't even pull the blanket onto herself. I gently laid it onto her and chuckled as she unconsciously grabbed the blanket and pulled it tighter onto herself. Yeah, she totally wasn't cold.

I laid my head onto the pillow and it seemed like it took no more than a minute to fall asleep…

I was deep in sleep when I suddenly heard a familiar voice. I didn't want to wake up so I decided to ignore it. But the voice was persistent and I could feel myself been shook, I tried ignoring it but I could hear my name being shout and the constant shaking was getting on my nerves.

I felt my eyes snap open to the sight of Haruhi leaning above me. "Ugh…" I groaned and sat up, "Sorry Haruhi… I guess I was more tired than I thought I was…" I rubbed some sleep from my eyes and looked around. Good, Haruhi didn't take us to some closed space or whatever… I would REALLY have been in trouble if that happened. I looked over to Haruhi who was just sitting there looking at me. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess"

Guess she isn't very talkative when she wakes up…

"So what're we going to do now Kyon?" She looked out of a broken window and sighed.

"I'm not sure. I would suggest finding a fast way out of the city… it's our only shot."

She looked over to me, "We're still doing that?"

I slowly stood up and kicked around the ashes left in the small fire I had made last night. I made sure to spread them around to hide any evidence that we'd been here. "It's the only thing I can think of for us to be safe." I grabbed the pillows and blanket and threw them into a random room.

I heard Haruhi groan, "But how do we know that they won't just find us?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know Haruhi, but it's our best chance of evening being remotely safe. Do you have any better ideas?" If Nagato didn't have any ideas then I'm sure Haruhi wouldn't either. But it didn't hurt to ask.

I watched her put a finger to her chin. While she did that I started looking around the room to see if there were any other signs of us being here tonight. "Nope, can't think of anything." She didn't even seem like she was really trying to think of anything…

"Then leaving the city is our only option. C'mon, we should start moving before they find us again." I yawned one last time before walking over to Haruhi. "We should probably stay in alley ways to stay out of sight."

The two of us walked out of the side of the building and looked around to make sure we weren't being watched. Before we left I took one last look at the building before we started on our way.

"So, which way should we go Haruhi?"

"Kyon."

"I'm thinking we should probably head down this road here and try to find a map.

"Kyon?"

"What do you think?"

"KYON!"

I turned my head to look at Haruhi, "What?"

She looked at me with an angry look on her face. "You know, as much as I enjoy walking around in my pajama's… Could we PLEASE go to a clothing store and get me some clothes?!"

I scratched the side of my face as she asked her question, "Yeah, I guess we should get you into some new clothes huh?" Haruhi muttered something under her breath but I ignored it. "Then let's try to find the closest clothes store… I think I have enough money to get you a set of clothes."

The two of us down the street and looked around for a clothes store and after twenty minutes of searching I had given up and started asking around. I was afraid to do this at first considering our situation, but I had no choice. Finally, we found a store that sold clothes.

"Alright Kyon, I'm gonna go change now… don't you dare peak while I'm in the changing room!" Haruhi shouted and pointed her finger towards me, I sighed and nodded.

"I promise Haruhi, I won't peak at you…" I awkwardly stood outside the changing room door as I got odd stares from people passing by. What was taking her so long? She only picked out a few clothes and it didn't even look like much… After what seemed like hours she finally stepped out of the changing room wearing the outfit she picked out.

She stood there with her hands on her hips and looked at me, "So, how do I look?"

I'd be lying if I said she wasn't at all attractive in the outfit she was wearing, but I couldn't actually SAY that could I? "Y-You um… you look great Haruhi." I managed to spit out.

"Really?" She crossed her arms and looked at me again.

"Yeah, you look amazing." I smiled nervously and I could feel my cheeks starting to warm up.

She seemed satisfied with my answer and gave me a smile. "Great! Now get to buying!" She pointed over to the register and giggled. I groaned and slowly made my way towards the register.

Buying the clothes took a big chunk out of the money I had saved up… Not to mention how I'm going to be able to pay for us once we finally leave the city. I guess I'll have to get a job... Keeping up with Haruhi's insane money demands is going to be difficult… Well, at least the bright side of the store trip was finding a map of the city, now we could actually find some place to escape.

I suddenly felt Haruhi smash into my back as she tried leaning over my shoulder to read the map. "So Kyon, which way do we go first?" I could feel her chin resting on my shoulder as she peaked at the paper.

I looked over the map and looked for any possible exit we could take, "We should head down in this direction, this looks like it's the closest way out of the city—" Just then, I noticed a familiar figure walking towards us. This person had a plastic smile and was wearing a North High uniform. He had his hands in his pocket and was slowly making his way towards us.

"Koizumi!" Haruhi shouted and waved at him, she was about to run over to him but I grabbed her arm before she took a step closer to him. "Kuh… Kyon?" She looked back at me with a confused face.

"Hey there you two." He still had that smile on his face. "How're you doing?"

I lightly squeezed Haruhi's arm before taking a step back. "Haruhi, I think we should leave."

She looked down at her arm and then back to me, "Why?" She looked back at Koizumi who was getting closer and closer with each passing second. "He's a brigade member, like Yuki." She looked back at me with a confident smile.

"We need to go Haruhi, C'mon!" I held her arm tight as I turned around and bolted down the street.

"K-Kyon! Wait! What about Koizumi!" I looked back to see if Koizumi was following us… Oddly enough he hadn't even tried chasing us. "Kyon! Kyon, wait!"

"We can't trust him right now Haruhi!" I don't know how he even found us… I guess his organization really does have spies all over the city… Nagato was right, as long as we stay inside the city we're bound to be found… and eventually killed… I looked back one more time and finally we were out of sight. I started slowing down and quickly jogged into an alley way. At that point Haruhi ripped her arm from my grasp.

"What the hell is going on here Kyon?!" She was mad. Really mad, and that wasn't a good thing. "Why couldn't we trust Koizumi?! He's a brigade member, just like Nagato! We can trust her but not him?!" She had her finger right between my eyes and was tapping me in between my eyes. "What is going on here Kyon?! Do you know something about all this?" She had her hands on her hips and her face was right in front of mine. I could feel her breath on my face as she stared at me.

I honestly didn't know what to tell her. What was I supposed to say? Hey Haruhi, you're actually a god that could change the world in the blink of an eye if you wanted to and because of that these organizations want you dead. Then again, that's not the whole case is it? There's got to be more behind this whole thing and I have to find out what. But for now, I've got to come up with a convincing lie that'll fool Haruhi for the time being.

"Why can't we trust Koizumi? And why could we trust Nagato?" She asked me again. "Why did we even visit her? What were you two doing, making out or something?! Is that why you wanted me to go in the other room?"

My face got red at this point, "W-What?! No! Of course not! I was asking Nagato to borrow… some money! So when we left the city we'd have enough money to make it out ok!"

"Then why couldn't I be in there when you were asking for the money?!"

Shit. She's got me there… C'mon Kyon… Think man, think! Oh! I've got it! "I um… it was kind of embarrassing to ask her for money… it was… kind of demeaning…" I mumbled through my lie, which actually made it look more convincing…

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "Really?" Holy shit, she actually believed me? I think she even forgot the reason she was yelling at me. "Well… Fine… Just, don't feel bad about it OK? I really do appreciate what you're doing for me." She backed away from my face and boy was that relieving… I was getting kind of nervous with her face right next to mine. Which brings me to the question, why did she even ask about Nagato and I kissing anyway? Why did she care? She confuses me so much sometimes…

"So which way do we go now?" She looked over to me.

I sighed and looked at the map. "Well. After that whole run, we went in the complete opposite direction… so we'll have to start going this way; it looks like it's the closest way out of the city." I pointed down the end of the alley.

"Fine, let's go that way then." She crossed her arms and started walking into the direction I pointed.

"Alright then…" I guess I'll have to keep a look out for any members of Koizumi's organization… what confuses me though is that if they saw Haruhi and I walking alone… why didn't they do anything? If you're trying to kill someone usually when you see them you try to, well, kill them. Instead they just told Koizumi where we were and he found us here…

But was that really the case? Was Koizumi actually going to try to kill us? My gut said he was probably going to try, considering he always kissed up to Haruhi when her plans seemed completely outrageous, so now doesn't seem any different. He seems like a completely obedient person who does anything his superior tells him to. Regardless of what the task may be. This brings me to our other brigade member, Ms. Asahina. Would she try to kill us? Would Ms. Asahina REALLY try to attack us? She seems to innocent to try anything, considering she never tried standing up to Haruhi. I think we'll be able to trust her… at least I hope we can…

* * *

_**Boy oh boy! What a doozy! But I had a blast writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I tried my best to put as much detail and interaction as I possibly could! If you guys like me writing the story like this then I'll stick with it and continue it from here on out! Tell me what you think in the reviews! They really are appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter four guys! I'm glad I'm getting lots of great reviews! Keep'em coming! And thanks again for reading! We're nearing the epic climax!**_

* * *

The two of us soon left the alley way, Haruhi seemed to completely forget about the whole Koizumi incident. She stopped asking me about him after she mentioned Nagato, which led me to the question… Why?

The two of us were walking along the sidewalk when she turned her head towards me.

"So, how far until we get out of the city?"

She sounds pretty eager. Just yesterday she hated the idea of leaving the city behind and now she's all for it… I'll never understand her.

"If we don't run into any problems then we should be out of the city by tomorrow."

"Oh." She muttered and turned her head back.

After that she was silent for a few minutes, which left me alone with my thoughts for the moment. I still had no idea what we were going to do once we were out of the city. This isn't really the kind of situation a person usually plans for. I didn't expect to move out while I was still in high school, nor did I expect to be moving out with Haruhi of all people. Now, Ms. Asahina… that's someone I could see moving out wi—

"So what are we supposed to do once we leave the city?" She quickly interrupted my thoughts, as if she knew what I was thinking.

I sighed; I had just told myself I didn't have a plan, but I guess I should give her some kind of answer. "Not sure. I guess we should look for a new city to live in. We'd probably have to get jobs and find an apartment to live in."

She was quiet for a moment but soon spoke up, "…We'd probably have to live together, right?"

My eyebrow rose as I looked at her, the answer to that question was obvious, so why did she bother asking? "I guess so; I doubt we'd be able to live by ourselves very well. I hope you don't have a problem living with someone as useless as me." I gave her a small smile

She looked back at me with a naughty looking smile. "You'd just better pull your own weight. If we're going to live together then you can't be as lazy as you usually are. That's an order!"

With as little enthusiasm as I could muster I raised my hand and saluted to her. "Yes ma'am."

She looked back one more time before finally looking back in front of her.

I was once again left to myself, thinking about this whole situation we're in. Ever since we left Nagato's Haruhi's been acting pretty strange. Not to mention the odd cold weather we've been having, I mean it's spring… why is it so cold? The only explanation would be Haruhi. Altering things like the weather is her specialty.

Besides the constant fear of being attacked by Koizumi's organization, or worse Nagato's, walking down this sidewalk has been pretty boring. I was hoping no obstacles would get in our way while we were walking but if we're trying to be killed, it certainly didn't seem like they were trying very hard. Besides the Humanoid from Nagato's organization and Koizumi possibly trying to kill us we haven't really had any big problems, which frightens me and at the same time relaxes me.

I was beginning to get bored, just walking down this sidewalk. It almost made me wish something would try and attack us but I know that would be a bone head wish. Guess the only thing to do would be to talk to Haruhi. "So, Haruhi, what made you end the club meeting so quickly the other day?"

"I dunno. I was just bored I guess. I haven't had any time to think of something to do."

It sounds to me like she was referring more to herself, then the actual club.

"I just decided it was pointless to continue it and let you all go home."

Her mood is starting to get worse. She seems really depressed about something, if only she'd TELL me what's bothering her! "Oh." Was all I could really say, I mean, what else could I say?

"Why do wanna know anyway?" She looked at me with an annoyed face.

Why did I want to know? Maybe because the fate of the universe depended on how you felt about it and the fact that you ended the meeting right out of the blue is certainly not a good sign. "Just wanted to know is all. It doesn't seem like something you'd usually do." I looked back at her with a bored expression.

"I didn't know you cared so much." She mocked me with an evil smile.

"We _are_ friends aren't we? Why wouldn't I care?"

She stopped smiling at this point and stared at me with a serious look on her face. She turned her head away from me, "Yeah, friends..." Was that… disappointment in her voice? I must be hearing things.

After that we both kind of stopped talking, Haruhi hasn't looked at me since and we've been walking for a pretty long time. I was worried enough with the odd weather, her not talking was just another thing to worry about. "Hey, Haruhi, are you getting hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

As soon as she said that I heard a loud grumble come from her stomach. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She turned herself to me and her cheeks had gone red, "It's not funny!"

"Looks pretty funny to me…" I had my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughs. "C'mon, you probably haven't eaten since you ate dinner. I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

She looked away, "Fine… but you better not take me to some cheesy fast food place…" She crossed her arms and pouted.

I took out the map and quickly figured out where we were and it looked like there was a restaurant nearby. "So how about this place, Haruhi? They've got western styled food here. I heard it wasn't half bad."

"I guess it'll have to do…"

We soon found our way to the restaurant and were quickly seated. Our menus were waiting there for us at the table. "So what do you want to try?"

I watched her eyes scan the plastic covered menu, searching for something to eat. "Hmm… I think I'll have a cheese burger with some fries!" She had a happy smile on her face which kind of made me smile a bit. She looked cute like that to be honest.

"Guess I'll have what you're having then." The waiter came up to us and wrote down our orders. I asked for water and Haruhi simply asked for any kind of soda, she didn't care what it was. Seemed like she was having fun, which was always good.

"You know, Kyon, at first I didn't really want to come here… but now that I did, I'm glad!" She gave me a smile before placing her chin into her hands.

I smiled back and lied back into the seat, "Any particular reason? I'm sure you've had western food before."

"I don't know why." She looked out the window, "I'm just having a lot of fun for some reason." I could hear her lightly giggle as our drinks arrived. The waiter bowed lightly and left to get our food.

She was having fun? That's kind of weird… Wonder what's so fun about all this? Our food soon arrived and we started eating. While we were eating I began to notice that Haruhi was glancing at me from time to time. Why was she looking at me so often?

We were half way done our food when I noticed a figure standing next to us. I looked over to Haruhi who was already staring at the person; I put my burger down and looked towards the familiar figure of none other than Ms. Asahina herself. "M-Ms. Asahina?!" I jumped back to the wall as I saw her standing there with the usual nervous looking face. She had on normal clothes, instead of the maid outfit Haruhi forced her to wear, along with a purple purse.

"Mikuru!" Haruhi put her burger onto the tray and looked at our brigade mascot, "What are you doing here?!"

She gave a nervous smile as she slid in next to me, setting the purse down on the table. I was still up against the wall, afraid of what might happen. Haruhi may be blind as to what our brigade members are trying to do, but I'm not. I still wasn't sure if I could trust her or not, but she hasn't tried anything yet, so hopefully my hunch is wrong and nothing will happen.

"good afternoon Kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san." Haruhi watched Mikuru slide in next to me and I watched as her face lost some of its happy expressions. "I was just having my lunch here when I saw you two!" She gave me a warm smile. Usually, that kind of smile would allow me to relax but right now I don't know what to trust. "So what are you guys doing out this far?"

Haruhi stopped for a moment and looked to me, expecting me to come up with an answer. It's not like I didn't already know why Ms. Asahina knew why we were out here… "We're just talking a walk around the city is all…" I lied, and Ms. Asahina already knew that. She hasn't tried anything yet, so I started to relax a bit.

"Yeah, I was getting hungry so I told Kyon to stop off here so we could get something to eat!" What? You liar, I got you to come here after you denied it. "Anyway, we should be going. More sights to see, right Kyon?" She looked at me with a serious look in her eyes that made me gulp.

"U-Um… yeah, we should get going." I squeezed my way out of the table which caused Ms. Asahina to yelp. Haruhi quickly grabbed my wrist as she began to pull me away. I managed to slap some money on the table as we left.

We left the restaurant and just after Ms. Asahina ran out after us, "W-Wait!" She held her hand out towards us. Haruhi turned her head towards her. "Would you… um… would you mind if I joined you?" She fidgeted where she stood, obviously feeling embarrassed of asking us the question.

Haruhi looked at me, expecting me to say something. To be honest I didn't know whether or not to trust her. I'd really like to trust Ms. Asahina; it'd be great to have someone else to talk to but at the same time she could very well be trying to kill Haruhi and I. She wouldn't do that… would she? I gave Haruhi an "I don't really know" shrug. Haruhi looked at me with a face filled with anger and disappointment and looked back to Ms. Asahina. "Fine, you can come along Mikuru."

Haruhi effortlessly let go of my wrist and began walking away. I rubbed where her hand had been, jeez, she has a tight grip. I looked back to Ms. Asahina who soon found her way next to me. I looked back to Haruhi who was already a couple feet away from me. She seemed worse than what she was when we went into the restaurant. I suddenly felt bad for not saying anything about Ms. Asahina.

"We should probably start following her right?" Ms. Asahina spoke up.

"Hmm? O-Oh…! yeah, we should." We jogged for a second or two to catch up to Haruhi but we stayed behind her. I sighed as Haruhi continued to keep her distance between us… what is wrong with her?

We walked down the sidewalk, not a word spoken between us. Tim seemed to just flow by us as we walked down the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to getting out of the city. It was amazing how fast today was going; it was already around 8 PM and it was starting to get dark. I looked over to Ms. Asahina who looked back at me.

"Kyon-kun…?"

"Yeah?"

She shyly looked to the ground, fidgeting with her hands. "I hate to ask but… What does Suzumiya-san mean to you?"

Damn it, there's that question again… why does everyone keep asking me that? Haruhi is my friend, nothing more. Is that so hard to understand? "She's just a friend Ms. Asahina, don't worry about it." I looked towards Haruhi was still away from the two of us.

"Are you sure that's all she is? Nothing more than a friend?"

She was asking me in a way that made it seem like she was hoping we were something more… why does it matter so much? What does it matter what she means to me? I'd seriously like to know. After that Ms. Asahina looked away from me, she looked ashamed… I looked up towards Haruhi once more and she was even farther away from us. I sighed, "I'm gonna go check up on her alright?" I looked back at Ms. Asahina.

"Alright…" She looked away from me and began to dig inside her purse; I ignored that though and began to catch up with Haruhi.

I walked up next to Haruhi and looked down to her, "Hey Haruhi."

"Hi." She said coldly.

I raised my eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong Kyon, don't worry about it."

Ok, I may not know much about women, but whenever one says 'Don't worry about it' it's usually the time to worry about it. "C'mon Haruhi… You know you can tell me whatever's bothering you right?" I placed my arm onto her shoulder and surprisingly enough she didn't pull away. I turned my head to look at her and she looked back.

Suddenly, my eye caught something; I turned my head to look at Ms. Asahina who pulled out something black… it… it looks like… a gun?!

"It's just that—"

"Haruhi, Look out!" I pushed Haruhi to the side as fast as I could before I heard the gun fire. I felt a sharp sting in my left arm as I fell to the ground; I heard the gun hit the ground and clatter. I gripped my arm tightly as I winced, "AGH!" it felt like I was being stung by thousands of hornets at once! It hurts…! It hurts…!

"K-Kyon!" Haruhi quickly got to her feet and rushed over to my side, "Are you alright?!"

I couldn't say anything as I gripped my arm, god this hurts! I looked over to Ms. Asahina; she had her hands over her mouth as if she couldn't believe she had just fired a gun. Strangely enough there wasn't anyone around us either, looks like she got lucky.

"Mikuru?! What the hell is wrong with you! Why do you have a gun?!" She ran up to the shaking red head.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just looking at it and it just… it just went off! I keep it around to protect myself b-but—"

"Just get outta here!" Haruhi shouted at Mikuru, to be honest, I've never seen it before. Mikuru is never shouted at by Haruhi... oh god, why am I blabbering on by this stupid dribble when my arm is in EXCRUCTIATING pain!

"I-I'm so sorry Kyon!" Ms. Asahina ran off into the opposite direction until she was out of sight.

"Kyon! Are you alright?!" She grabbed my good shoulder and began to pull me up against a wall. "C'mon, say something!"

"I-I'm…" I started to get out, "F-Fine…"

"C'mon Kyon, we've got to get you to a hospital!"

"No!" I quickly shouted. Going to a hospital now would only make things worse. I would be kept there for days which would give Koizumi's organization plenty of time to find me and finish us both off.

Haruhi gave me this look as if I had gone crazy, "What do you mean no?! We've got to get that thing out of your arm!"

"Don't worry…about it!" I tried to sound as 'Ok' as possible. "Please… once we leave the city we'll be…f-fine…" I used the wall for support as I tried standing up; I was still clutching my arm as if my life depended on it.

"Kyon this is crazy! We have to get you help!" She had this worried look on her face that made me feel kind of happy. To know that she actually cares this much about me is kind of nice.

"Don't worry Haruhi…" I quickly ripped off some fabric from my shirt, the side of my shot arm, and gave it a tight wrap around the wound, stopping the blood from leaking out. I can't go to the hospital… as much as this hurts it's nothing compared to what they'll do to us.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She was beginning to calm down, which was good. Keeping her calm is the main priority here.

I looked towards the direction that Ms. Asahina ran off to. I looked down at the gun she dropped onto the ground and let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah… I'm fine…" I felt really betrayed right now, I looked away and back towards Haruhi. She looked in the same direction I did and then back to me.

I heard her sigh, "Alright then…"

From then on we both walked down the sidewalk, side by side. Haruhi was literally pressed up right next to me. If it wasn't for the fact that my arm was in mind numbing pain I might've enjoyed this more than I was. The night began to drag on and before I knew it, it was already 11 PM or so. I looked down to Haruhi who seemed to be groggily walking along. I knew she must have been getting tired. "Haruhi… we need to find a place to spend the night…" I looked around us. I doubt there were any more abandoned buildings for us to sleep in so we were going to have to find a place to camp out.

"What about over there?" She pointed over towards what seemed like a park. I could see a bunch of sticks and leaves lying around; perfect to start a small fire.

"Seems like as good a place as any." We walked over to the park and made our way to a small pit used to make fires. There was a small kit there with kindling, along with some matches. Looks like we lucked out.

I watched Haruhi get the kindling, along with some sticks and leaves. She threw them all in the fire pit and lit the kindling. The fire soon started to glow and she sat down next to it. She sat next to the fire and I sat in front of it. It was quiet between the two of us. I began to think about Ms. Asahina… I couldn't help but feel totally betrayed. Out of everyone in the club, besides Nagato, I thought I could trust her. I never thought she'd ever find the heart to use a weapon. She seemed too delicate, but I guess I was wrong… The weird thing is that right after using the gun she seemed right back to her normal self, afraid, scared, and nervous. She looked at the gun as if it were a weapon capable of destroying mankind.

"K-Kyon?" Haruhi stared at the fire as I raised my head to look towards her. "I'm… Sorry about Mikuru…" Haruhi had her head resting on her knees. "I know that you… liked her."

It looked like it was hurting her to say these things "Don't worry Haruhi." I sighed heavily and looked back at the fire, "Ms. Asahina and I were nothing more than friends… Nothing more…" the last part was muttered, but I'm sure Haruhi picked it up anyway.

"Kyon, I'm sorry you were… that I got you…" She was beginning to mix up her words; I couldn't help but softly chuckle.

"I know what you mean Haruhi, it's OK. It's not your fault."

I looked over to Haruhi again who was still staring at the fire, "So the whole brigade, besides you and Nagato, are trying to kill me. Aren't they?"

My eyes shot open, "U-Um…"

"Don't bother trying to lie… that's why we couldn't trust Koizumi and why Mikuru was trying to shoot me…" She looked over to me, "Isn't it?"

She's got me. "Y-Yeah… I'm sorry Haruhi…"

She had a frown on, "Do you know why?"

I do know why Haruhi, but I can't, nor do I have the right, to tell you why exactly they're trying to kill you. Then again, I'm not so sure myself anymore, so I could confidently say, "No. I don't know why." I looked back at the fire. The flames seemed to dance as ashes floated up into the air. I was staring at the fire for so long that I didn't even notice Haruhi sitting herself beside me.

"Thanks again for saving my life Kyon…" I was startled by her voice being so close to me, but I didn't move away from her. I looked down to Haruhi who by then looked up to me. "If that bullet had been any higher… it could have killed you, you know."

For the life of me, I hadn't even thought of that. Why did I jump in front of Haruhi? I mean, it's not like I want her to get hurt or anything, but I don't know if there's anyone else, besides my family, that I'd do that for. Even on an impulse. "Yeah, I know…"

I noticed Haruhi had begun to slowly lean towards me, "So… why did you do it?"

I wanted to move away, I wanted to jump up and run to the other side of the fire, but my body wouldn't listen. Instead, it started to move in itself. "I… don't really know." Our faces were inches apart from each other. I could feel Haruhi's breath and could smell her as well. Oddly enough she didn't smell bad, considering we haven't showered in a day she still smelt nice…

Suddenly, we were interrupted as we heard rustling of bushes near us. Oh god, I hope it isn't Ms. Asahina come to finish the job! I don't think I could take another bullet! I heard Haruhi growl as she got up and stood in front of me, obviously, she was angry. I was just glad that whatever it was stopped me from possibly making a huge mistake.

Luckily, out of the bushes came none other than Nagato.

"Nagato!" I nearly shouted.

Haruhi sighed with relief and walked over to her. "How did you find us all the way out here?" She grabbed Nagato by the arm and pulled her over to the fire.

"I followed you." She said blankly.

"Oh." Haruhi looked at her with slight surprise but looked back at the fire. "Well, I'm glad we've got another brigade member we can trust. We just had a bad run in with Mikuru!"

I smiled as I watched Haruhi explain everything that's happened since we left her apartment to Nagato. Nagato looked at her face and seemed to be listening intensely.

"Hey Kyon, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you later in the morning." Haruhi yawned and lied her head down onto the grass. Her eyes closed and I could soon hear her breathing.

"Night Haruhi." I said.

I watched Nagato walk over to me and sit down.

"You alright Nagato? Your clothes look a little torn up."

"I am fine. The Humanoid was troublesome, but I managed to delete it."

I sighed, straight to the point as always Nagato. "I really want to thank you for all that you've done for us Nagato." I smiled and looked towards the purple haired girl.

Nagato looked at me with an emotionless face. "Hold out your hand." She stated.

"W-What?"

"Hold out your hand."

An odd request… but I did it nonetheless.

Nagato brought her hand to mine and placed something inside of it. When she removed her hand she left a large wad of Yen in my hand. I nearly jumped at the site of it. "W-Wha… what's this for?!"

"Living outside of the city. Suzumiya told me how you asked me for money. The statement was false and was an attempt to lie to Suzumiya to keep the real truth hidden. I have made the statement true."

I looked at the money and back to Nagato, "I… I can't accept this Nagato. It wouldn't feel right."

"Take it."

I watched Nagato again and looked back at the money, "Alright then…" I was suddenly reminded of the pain in my arm when I accidently moved it. "Kh… Hey Nagato… I hate to ask, but can you do something about my arm?"

She looked at my shot arm closely, "Yes." She grabbed my shot arm and soon bit down on it, after a couple seconds, she let go and I watched as the holes she had made disappeared.

"So… what did you do?"

"Nanites. They are dissolving the bullet and healing the wound."

Sighing, I relaxed once more. "Thanks Nagato."

"Don't mention it." Nagato looked up to me with an emotionless face. "You must leave the city by tomorrow."

I looked down to her, "Why?"

"The longer you stay in the city, the higher the rate of you being captured and killed rises. It is now at 87%."

My eyes grew wide, 87%?! That's insane!

"By tomorrow morning, it will be at 89%. Leaving tomorrow is of upmost importance if you wish to continue living."

I couldn't believe it, I thought we were making pretty good time, but I guess I was wrong… We've seriously got to get moving if we're going to make it out tomorrow. "Alright then Nagato. Tomorrow it is." I sighed, "I guess I'll just get to sleep and we'll start in the morn—"

"Wait. There is one last thing."

I groaned, "What?"

She looked at me. "What does Haruhi Suzumiya mean to you?"

My eye twitched. I could feel my anger building; this question was SERIOUSLY starting to piss me off. I stood up and clenched my fist. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" I nearly shouted, I hope I didn't wake Haruhi. "Why does everyone want to know what I think of her? What does it matter?!"

Nagato simply looked up to me, staring at me with emotionless eyes.

"You wanna know what I think of her?! I think she's become nothing but a pain in my ass! I nearly get myself killed getting her out of her house; we nearly fall to our deaths climbing down an elevator shaft and now I've gotten shot in the arm because of her! She's become nothing but a pain in my ass since this whole thing started! THAT'S what I think of Haruhi Suzumiya! THAT'S what she means to me! Got it?!" I breathed heavily, that seems to have been building up for a while now. I watched Haruhi shift a little bit, I was scared that I might have woken her up, but she looks like she's still fast asleep. She must've been pretty tired.

Nagato looked towards Haruhi and then to me. I panted as I sat down on the grass and rubbed my hands through my hair, "I'm going to sleep Nagato… wake us up in the morning when we've gotten enough sleep…" I yawned.

"Understood." She stated.

I slowly closed my eyes and soon felt sleep take me into unconsciousness. Hopefully tomorrow we'll be able to get out of this damn city…

* * *

_**And so ends Chapter 4! Chapter 5 is up next and then it's the epilogue! Thanks a lot for your encouraging reviews and support! It's been a blast writing this and I think I have another idea for a new fic! Keep your eyes open! Until next time guys, see you later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five's on its way guys! Read, review and just enjoy! This ride has been a fun one and I've got more HaruhiXKyon stories in mind! I hope I can get them all down on a document to read! I'm sure you guys will enjoy reading them! Well, enough of that dribble… on with the story!**_

* * *

"OW!"

I was awoken by a sudden kick to the stomach; it wasn't a light kick either. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Haruhi hovering above me.

"Get up." She simply stated.

I hope my sister doesn't pick that up. I sat up and rubbed my head, Jeez Haruhi, not very subtle with the wakeup call are- "SHIT!" I suddenly shouted. It's freezing! I stood up and rubbed my hands against my arms in a futile attempt to warm myself up, "N-Nagato, h-how cold is it?!"

"It is currently thirty-nine degrees Fahrenheit."

It's thirty nine degrees?! This is insane! "Haruhi, aren't you cold at all?!"

"No."

I was stunned; she didn't even look back at me, she just kept walking. Something wasn't right… and unfortunately I think it's my fault. "A-Are you alright Haruhi?" I started jogged to catch up to her.

"I'm fine, Kyon."

I started getting worried. It's thirty nine degrees out and Haruhi was ignoring me. This did not look good.

"Where do we go next, Kyon?" Finally, she looked over to my direction. But… now I'm kind of wishing she wasn't.

Haruhi had this scowl on her face and it was starting to freak me out a bit. "Well… Next we go—"

"I will navigate." I watched as Nagato quickly stepped in between us and took the map from me. "The fastest route would be this direction here." She pointed to a spot on the map.

"We're going through the abandoned part of the city?" I looked down to Nagato.

"Correct. It is the fastest and safest route for our escape." Nagato began walking in the direction of the abandoned part of the city with me and Haruhi close behind.

The walk was, for a lack of better words, boring. The three of ventured farther and farther to the outskirts of the city as Nagato continued to lead us. Haruhi had barely said a word and I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I wanted her to say something, say anything! But not a word escaped her mouth. And whenever Haruhi was quiet, besides her sleeping, it meant something was wrong. Finally, I worked up the courage to say something to her, "So Haruhi, how did you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess." She still had an angry look in her eyes which did nothing but worry me. The fact that she hasn't even looked into my general direction since asking me where to go next made me assume that I must have said something before she went to sleep that upset her… what could I have said?

Suddenly, Nagato stopped. "Nagato? Is something wrong?"

Nagato didn't say anything, she just stood there. I looked to Haruhi who looked back at me with a confused face. At least she was looking at me…

"You two must escape." She suddenly said, "There are two around us with blunt weapons. I suspect they are here to kill you both."

What? Why now?! They've been leaving us alone this whole trip, I mean, besides Koizumi and Ms. Asahina, but why are we suddenly being attacked now?

Suddenly, two men jumped out from what seemed like nowhere! One had a crowbar and another had a metal bar. Nagato quickly sprang into action and grabbed us both, tossing us far in front of her. Haruhi and I rolled onto the ground. I looked up to see Nagato fighting the two men, "Nagato!"

"Leave immediately." She quickly stated.

I growled, but I knew Nagato could handle herself. "C'mon Haruhi!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Suddenly, she snatched her arm away from me. "Wha…?" I watched her quickly turn and run towards the direction Nagato pointed us in, "Haruhi, wait!" What the hell is wrong with her?

The two of us ran up the street when another man jumped out in front of us. We both stopped and watched the man walk towards us wielding another crow bar. Why none of them had a gun was beyond me, but they were obviously apart of Koizumi's organization. I was just about to point us into the right direction to escape when Haruhi quickly grabbed my arm and pulled us into some alley way. "This way!" She shouted.

The man chased after us but because Haruhi's insane ability to run faster than anyone I had ever seen before, we managed to escape with me barely able to keep my footing. We ran until Haruhi finally stopped to gasp for more air.

Oh, me? Yeah, I was collapsed onto the ground gasping for any amount of air I could get into my lungs. For a moment, I envied the guy who tried to kill us, at least he could stop. Taking in as much air as I could in the next breath I rolled over onto my back and sat up. "Ha…" I looked up to Haruhi, "Haru…hi… what were… you thinking?!"

I watched as she stared down to me, she was recovering a lot faster than I was. That much I was sure of. "I was saving us both you idiot!" I watched her breathe heavily as she said this, she still hasn't recovered yet which kind of surprised me.

We both sat there for a few minutes before she spoke up again, "So… where do we go now, Kyon?" She looked back at me for an answer, unfortunately I didn't have one.

"No clue." I said nonchalantly

"What?!" Her shouting left a slight ringing in my ear. "What do you mean you don't know?!" She quickly bent over and grabbed me by my collar, stood up and hoisted me up. "Why don't you know where to go next you idiot?!" I looked down at her face, the scowl had reappeared and she looked angrier than I've ever seen her before.

"Because I don't! That's why!" I couldn't help but shout back at her, "Yuki has the map! I had an idea on where to go next, but because of your sudden decision to take control of everything, like always, I was dragged along with you! And now we've run so far off I don't know WHERE we are!" I shook myself free from her grip and pushed myself off, using the wall for support. "Don't try to pin this on me Haruhi! This is YOUR fault!" I rubbed my neck as I leaned against the wall.

She looked at me with an angry face, I noticed her fists were trembling and she was struggling to either say something, or keep quiet. I couldn't tell which it was. "RAAAAGGHH!" She smashed her hands against the building several times before she suddenly stopped. I could hear her pant heavily as she rested her hands and forehead against the wall.

I could only sigh as I walked up to her. To be honest, I hated seeing her like this. I placed my hand onto her shoulder and watched her flinch for a moment, but she quickly relaxed afterwards. "C'mon Haruhi, don't worry. It's fine." I watched as I saw her breath escape her from the cold air. She slowly turned her head towards me. I gave her a slight smile as I reassured her.

I heard the sound of small footsteps walking from behind us, we both turned around to see Nagato standing there, her clothes had a small tear on her arm.

"Are you alright Nagato?" I walked over to her before she stopped me.

"I am fine." She slowly walked passed us both and continued walking down the alley way, "We must continue."

"Nagato, how close are we from leaving the city?"

She stopped and stood in place for a moment. She turned to face me, "Due to Suzumiya's quick actions, we have been led astray by going the opposite direction from the abandoned part of the city." I quickly looked over to Haruhi who was still up against the wall; although I noticed she had clenched her fists. "If we are to leave, that is where we must go. We can no longer take the direct path and must continue going through back entrances."

There was a silence between the three of us. All I could hear was Haruhi panting as well as my own. Slowly, Haruhi stood up and stopped resting. She turned and quickly brushed pass me, walking next to Nagato. I said nothing and simply followed them.

As the three of us walked down the alley ways it was quiet. Really quiet. I'm saying it was so quiet that if you were to throw a rock onto a pillow you'd be able to hear the feathers ruffle inside of it. But if I were to choose between this walk and the one we had before I would, without hesitation, choose the one from before. This is solely due to the fact that there was such tension between us that would scare anyone who wasn't involved with Haruhi away.

I was still trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with her. I don't think I said anything to her last night that could have upset her. Could it be, because of Nagato? I mean, Haruhi and I were about to do something last night that was probably because I had saved her life. But did she actually want to do…that and it wasn't just some hormone prone thing? And Nagato coming to stop whatever that was from happening had upset her? She didn't seem too upset when it happened. Then again, Haruhi has been best known for keeping things under wraps when they were most crucial…

No longer being able to stand the silence I walked up next to Haruhi and looked down to her, "Haruhi, are you alright?" I tried asking her this before, but was cut off when Ms. Asahina interrupted.

At first Haruhi didn't respond. She continued to silently walk next to Nagato, barely making a sound. She turned her head to look up at me and for a moment all she did was look at me. Her face was mixed with emotions that I wasn't able to read. I saw slight disappointment and sorrow as well. She finally looked forwards and said, "No. Nothing's wrong, Kyon."

I slightly frowned, now she isn't opening up anymore. This is starting to get worse. "Are you sure?"

She quickly glanced to me, "Everything's fine."

I could do nothing but sigh and follow the two as we continued down the alley way. She won't even talk to me about whatever it is that's bothering her.

We turned several corners and it seemed that Nagato decided that we should take the most confusing ways to confuse the ones trying to kill us. After everything we've gone through today I noticed that despite the cold, Haruhi hasn't said anything about being freezing. She's in a freaking skirt and summer clothes, how could she not be cold? I looked up to see her arms were folded, seems she's colder than she wants me to believe. I would have spoken up but I don't think there's anything I could say that would get her to listen to me. And is it just me… or is it getting colder?

"We are approaching the abandoned part of the city." I soon her Nagato speak up, "That is where you and Suzumiya will make your escape."

My eyebrow rose at this, "Wait… you're not coming with us?"

"I cannot."

"Kyon, you idiot! Yuki can't come with us!" Haruhi quickly looked back at me, "Unlike us, she can't just leave! Her parents would probably never approve!" Suddenly I saw Haruhi's anger phase away, "Unlike mine…"

There was an awkward silence as Haruhi turned away from me. "Yes, I will not receive parental confirmation." Nagato spoke up once more. There's Nagato for you, straight to the point as always.

Once more, there was silence. But this silence didn't last for long, Haruhi slowed down to walk next to me. "Kyon… I've got a question for you." Curiosity got the best of me. I looked down to meet her gaze. "Why did you risk your life to save me from my house?" She looked serious and I don't think there's anything that would interrupt her.

To be honest, I've wanted to ask myself that question. I knew that when I left to get her from her house that the only thought going through my mind was: Don't let Haruhi get hurt. That's all I could think about. It's all I cared about. I don't even understand why. "W-Well…" I scratched the side of my face in an attempt to stall for time as I figured out what to say.

"Stop." The two of us nearly bumped into Nagato as she stood as still as a statue. I looked back at Haruhi who had looked away from me. She was looking more towards the ground and wasn't even facing my direction. "We have reached the abandoned section of the city."

I looked directly ahead of us and saw the broken up city. The city's streets were cracked and broken in several places. There were newspapers sliding across the ground due to the slight breeze in the air. "Wow. This is kind of depressing." I accidentally said out loud.

"We have almost reached our destination. It is on the outskirts of this section of the city." Nagato continued walking down the ruined city. Haruhi and I had no choice but to follow her, not that I wouldn't follow her in the first place. The walk to wherever we were going was a lot shorter than the walk getting to this part of the city in the first place; we reached it in just fifteen minutes. Nothing really eventful happened in that time though, Haruhi had stayed quiet and Nagato had been silently leading us up onto a hill.

Resting on the hill was a small house with its windows boarded up on every side. For being in the abandoned part of the city it was surprisingly well intact. "Is this the place Nagato?" The three of us walked up to it. I placed my hand along the walls to get a feel of how sturdy it was.

"Yes."

"Is… this where we're supposed to live?" I scratched my head, "I thought we were going to be leaving the city…"

"You are." Nagato looked at Haruhi.

I looked over to Haruhi who stared at the house intently. "I guess we should get inside then." I looked back to Nagato who motioned for me to wait.

"Um… Haruhi, wait inside for a moment alright? I'll be head inside in a few minutes." I looked at her nervously; I couldn't help but feel bad telling her to wait inside alone. Especially with how she's been acting lately. But whatever Nagato's got to tell me it shouldn't take long.

"Fine, just hurry up and get your make-out session over with."

I choked for a minute, "W-We are NOT going to be making out!" I quickly retorted.

"Whatever." She opened the door and stepped inside.

Dammit Haruhi, as soon as we make it out of the city I'm going to find out what's wrong with you. I'll force you to tell me if I have to. I sighed and followed Nagato as she started walking away from the house. "So… Nagato, what exactly is that you want to talk to me about?" After this, Nagato stopped. We were far enough away from the house that Haruhi wouldn't be able to see anything we were doing.

"I have not been entirely truthful towards you." She turned around to face me.

"…What do you mean?"

"My reasons for not joining you as you leave the city." She looked at me with the blank expression she usually had.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Yeah, I kind of figured Nagato, I mean, I know you don't really have parents so—"

"It is because before you escape, I will cease functioning."

I stopped speaking as soon as these words were uttered. "W-What?!" I took a step towards her, "What do you mean? What's going to happen to you?!"

Nagato was silent, she stood there for a minute or so before finally speaking up, "The particle cannon that had been fired at Haruhi Suzumiya's residence is going to be reaching its fully charged mode in just a few minutes. Its target is not Haruhi Suzumiya."

"You're its target?!"

"No. you are its target." My pupils shrunk at this, why? Why me? Why does it want to fire at me?

"W-Why?!"

"You are chosen by Haruhi Suzumiya. If you were to perish, Haruhi Suzumiya will be an easier target. You are essentially keeping Haruhi Suzumiya alive by just being in her presence."

I'm what's keeping her alive? Just by being next to her? This just isn't adding up… I couldn't think of anything to do but put my face into my palm and rub my forehead. Suddenly, something struck me, "Wait… if I'm the cannon's target…" I looked up to Nagato who stared at me with a blank face, "Then… what are you going to do?"

"I am going to intercept the cannon's attack."

My eyes grew wide at this, "But, there's no way you could protect yourself from that! You'll—"

"Cease functioning. This was foreseen. I have analyzed the weapons capabilities and compared them to my own. My defensive techniques will not protect me from annihilation. But it will be enough to keep it contained long enough for you to escape before that occurs."

I can't believe this… Nagato's really willing to die…? For me?

"There are several ground forces heading in the direction of the residence. They are presumed to be of Itsuki Koizumi's organization. Before leaving the residence, I placed a barrier around its perimeter to prevent those whose DNA do not match yours or Haruhi Suzumiya's from entering. There is a small passage in the residence's basement. It is large enough for you both to escape and it leads directly out of the city." Nagato's really thought of everything… She's had this planned out from the very beginning. She knew what was going to happen from the start. She knew she was going to die and yet she continued to help.

"Nagato… I can't let you die! I don't want you to die!" I took a step towards her but she forced me back.

"The cannon has reached its fully charged state. It will reach the planet's surface in just a few seconds."

Just then a large blue flash struck across the sky and what followed was all too familiar. I watched as Nagato quickly spun around and held out her palms. The beam was halted by Nagato's insane strength. The sheer force of the blast blew me away, causing me to tumble across the ground. I quickly regained my footing and looked up to Nagato. "NAGATO!"

"You must leave."

"I can't leave you like this!"

I soon started to notice her legs starting to buckle and bend. The beam was already starting to break apart her body. "It is imperative that you leave immediately." She turned her head towards me, "You must leave, now." She stared at me directly. Our eyes were locked at each other. Despite everything she was doing right now, she had that blank face on, as she always did. No emotion.

"N-Nagato…" I took a step back; for once I didn't want to listen to Nagato. I wanted to run over to her and grab her from the beam. But I couldn't defy her. After everything she's done for Haruhi and me I couldn't just disobey her.

"It is alright." I watched her legs soon buckle and break, causing me to cringe. Her arms were starting to give way to the intense pressure and heat that the beam was outputting. This was it; it all seemed to happen in slow motion.

I watched Nagato unable to keep the blast back any longer, her body gave out under all the pressure. I watched the beam smash into the earth, swallowing up Nagato and the rocky ground beneath her. As the blast struck the ground, the force it gave launched me far away from it. I crashed onto the dirt and rolled into the direction of the house Haruhi was in.

After all of that, Silence. Silence took hold, I couldn't hear anything. There was no wind, no birds tweeting in the air I couldn't even hear anything from the city. There was only silence. Despite my urge to just lie on the ground I did what I could to stand up straight. I looked out over to where Nagato had just been and the only thing left was a crater that scarred the earth. "N…NAGATO!" I shouted again. I breathed heavily after this; it took all I had to keep myself from crying. "Nagato…" I rubbed my face.

She was gone…

There was only one thing else left to do. I had to go get Haruhi and leave. Leave the city… that's the only thing I could think of. I slowly walked back towards the house and opened the door and soon closed it behind me.

"Boy, you two sure can keep it going for a pretty long time." Haruhi groaned.

I was about to snap at her, but I was able to control myself. "I told you Haruhi, we weren't kissing or anything like that. Nagato gave me a little more money and said goodbye." I groaned and rubbed my temples. Talking about Nagato so nonchalantly like this was a little frustrating, but I tried my best.

"So what do we do now Kyon? Or did you forget to take the map from Nagato?" She sounded angry when she said this.

"Nagato told me that there's some secret passage in the basement… so all we've got to do now is get to it and go through it. She said after that we'll be outside of the city and ready to start our new lives." I looked over to her. Surprisingly enough, Haruhi didn't look angry anymore. She looked more worried than anything. I sighed as I walked next to her. "Listen, we'll be alright. With the money Nagato gave me we should have enough to go to a new high school and live in an apartment. All we'll have to do is get part-time jobs."

She looked at the floor, "That's not what I'm worried about…" She muttered.

I raised my eyebrow when I suddenly heard a loud bang against the door. My eyes shot up to it, "Uh oh…" I heard another loud bang and several more followed. "Looks like they found us." I looked at Haruhi who looked a little frightened. I sighed and looked towards the basement door. "Alright Haruhi, let's get going." I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the door. But, then she snatched her hand away from me.

"NO!"

I stopped and turned to her, "What do you mean 'no'?!"

She looked at me with what looked like sadness and fear, "I… I don't care anymore!" She stomped her foot. "I just… I don't care about anything anymore!" She sunk to the floor and placed her face into her hands. "I don't want to live like this anymore!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; Haruhi was literally breaking down in front of me. "What's bringing this on so suddenly Haruhi? What's wrong with you?!" Suddenly, after all this time, I finally realized it. Everything was starting to make sense…

The sudden cold weather, everyone wanting to kill her so suddenly and now her uncaring for anything anymore… I knew it was Haruhi but I wasn't sure what was causing it. At first, I thought it was because Haruhi was bored with the world, I thought this was going to somehow end with the two of us in a closed space or something like that. But no… Haruhi wasn't bored of the world… Haruhi didn't care anymore; she didn't want to live like this. Haruhi didn't want to live anymore. Haruhi wasn't bored with the world, she was bored with life! Of LIVING!

Koizumi's organization never wanted to kill Haruhi! She sub-consciously forced them to! No one wanted to kill her, they know as well as I do that without her alive this whole universe is doomed! But they were being forced! And if it wasn't for Nagato's promise to me, there's no way we would have had a chance of making it this far.

This sudden realization of mine all happened in the span of a few seconds as Haruhi took in my question, "What's wrong with me, Kyon?" She wiped the small tears that had formed in her eyes and looked up at me. "What's bringing this on?!" She stood up and walked over to me. "YOU'RE what's wrong with me!" She pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

She growled at me and grabbed my collar, "I'm nothing but a pain in the ass right?!"

…Shit…

She shoved me against the wall and turned away, "What's the point of leaving this stupid city and living with you if you hate me?!" She started walking towards the door, "Why should I live with someone who thinks I'm nothing but a nuisance!" Haruhi was getting closer and closer, "Right?!" She placed her hand onto the handle. "Why shouldn't I just step out of this door and let the end come? What's the point? If you hate me I've got nothing left to even try to live for?!"

I watched as her hand started turning the knob, she was really serious about this. "Haruhi, DON'T!" I reached out to her. "I don't want you to die!" I've lost Nagato already; losing Haruhi would make me go insane. I couldn't lose her, especially not like this. "I don't hate you!"

She stopped and watched me, "What do you…"

"Haruhi, if you step out of this house I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself." I walked over to her and grabbed her arm, "I've gone this far with you now and I don't plan on letting all of that go to waste! I can't lose you, Haruhi!" I must have snapped, saying all this now? Where is it all coming from?!

Haruhi looked at me seriously for a moment, "Then… Then why did you say what you did last night?! You were pretty much shouting to the heavens that you hated me and I was nothing but a pain in the ass, right?!" She let go of the knob and placed her finger onto my chest. "Why did you say it?!"

I groaned, "I… I'm sorry, Haruhi…" my head sunk, "What I said last night… I didn't mean any of it. I promise." I walked over to the wall and put my head against it, "The reason I said what I did was because throughout this whole escapade there's been one question that everyone's been asking me."

I heard Haruhi's footsteps get louder and louder as she stood next me. "And what question was that, Kyon?"

There was a short silence between the two of us, "They were asking me… what you meant to me…" I turned to face her, "What I said last night wasn't the truth… I just didn't know the answer to that question, and after it had been asked so many times by Koizumi, Ms. Asahina and finally by Nagato… I just snapped and said what I did out of anger."

Haruhi looked at me intensely, "Fine." She suddenly said, "I believe you."

I'm glad there are these moments where she actually listens to me…

"But I want an answer, Kyon." Then again, I kind of figured this would happen if I had told her… "What do I mean to you, Kyon? I'll give you a few minutes to decide. If I don't hear an answer soon." She walked over to the door, "Then I'd rather die."

Gee… no pressure Haruhi. It's not like I'm choosing between letting you die or not.

"And don't lie to me either. I know when you're lying, Kyon."

She gave me a few minutes to think so that should be fine right? OK then, time to start thinking…

What exactly does Haruhi mean to me? When Koizumi asked me this, I told her she was nothing but a friend, borderline even. But that was a lie; I knew that deep down I didn't believe that. I said it anyway so he wouldn't ask me anymore stupid questions like that… When Ms. Asahina asked me I told her that we were friends, was that to reassure her that there was nothing going on between us? And what about the question she asked after that? It sounded like she had hoped there was more…

Maybe that was an unintentional test by Haruhi? What if I had told Ms. Asahina that there was more going on between Haruhi and me? Would she still have pulled the gun on us? But that doesn't matter anymore does it? Thinking about all the things Haruhi and I have gone through… it's hard to say. I certainly don't hate the girl, far from it. Haruhi has pretty much become the closest person to me. I'm sure if she were to stop messing around with me for a few seconds and talk to me seriously I'm sure she'd be able to help me out of a problem if she listened.

Haruhi isn't as bad as anyone makes her out to be. Koizumi's organization looks at her as if she were a god. Nagato's organization looks at her as something for auto-evolution… whatever the hell that is. Ms. Asahina's organization looks at her as some odd time phenomenon… but me? I look at Haruhi as a normal person. A normal, sometimes selfish, girl. There's so much to admire about her… her perseverance towards anything she does. Her overwhelming confidence and her cheerful attitude… she has her faults but so does any other person I've ever met.

Honestly, I think she means more to me than anyone I've ever met. I think even more than Nagato… I look at Nagato as someone I can turn to for any kind of problem, be it life threatening or just advice. She was the closest friend in this whole club that I had and I could trust her with almost anything. But the difference between her and Haruhi was that, besides the fact that Nagato's an alien, Haruhi just has this… spark in her eyes that fills me with something… she's everything that I've wanted to be and sometimes more. She's the ying to my yang… after all of that... I think that I…

"I love you, Haruhi."

She was stunned, I noticed her stiffen as I said this. "Wh…What did you just say to me?" She let go of the door knob.

"I said… I love you, Haruhi." I watched her slowly walk towards me, she looked completely blown away.

"Are… you serious?" She was standing next to me now.

"I don't think I would ever joke about something like this, Haruhi."

She looked at me intensely, "You're not lying to me? Because I swear, if you are—"

I grabbed her shoulders, "I'm not lying."

I noticed Haruhi's face had started becoming a tint of red. "You're… not lying…" She mumbled as she stared deeper into my eyes. As I stared into her amber eyes I couldn't help but admire her. Here she was, ready to die if I hadn't even given her an answer. What would she have done if I had just said she was a friend? It kind of makes me wonder, but at this moment I could do nothing but stare at her.

I don't know how long we stood there, but the banging outside seemed to start getting louder and louder. It was then that I realized that the banging wasn't just from the outside anymore. The basement door was suddenly shaking and I could hear the smashing of whatever they had on them against the door.

"Haruhi… our only exit's been blocked…" We both looked over to the door.

She looked towards me and hoped for me to come up with something. After all of what we've gone through, it seems like it's all just ended. I don't think there's anything else we can do but sit here and wait for the particle cannon that killed Nagato to do away with us as well. I'm sure Nagato's barrier won't be able to hold against something as powerful as that.

"Is there anything we can do, Kyon?"

I looked towards the basement door, obviously that way out is no longer an option. Who knows how many people were down there waiting for us. "Give me a minute, Haruhi…" I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

What was it that bastard Koizumi said? It was something he said when we were filming that stupid movie… a way to end all the madness Haruhi caused… the biggest movie cliché… what was that… It suddenly snapped. A dream! I looked back at Haruhi. If I could convince Haruhi that this was nothing but a dream, we'd both wake up in our rooms and it would be like none of this never happened! And since Haruhi doesn't know Nagato died, she could bring her back! But after what's just happened… is there even a chance of that even working? And why didn't I think of this earlier?! I could have avoided this whole mess! But then again… if I had thought of it before, the problem wouldn't have been solved, just delayed.

This dream cliché was the only chance we had of fixing all of this. Haruhi may not want to die anymore, but Koizumi's organization is still out to kill us, probably because they don't have a direct connection to the organizations headmaster unlike Nagato. I stood up and walked over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, do you trust me?" She nodded, "Then I want you to listen carefully. All of this is a dream."

She blinked, "What?"

"A dream. That's all this is, right now, you're sleeping alone in your bed."

She fell silent, "A…Dream?" She frowned, "So… it's just a dream…" She sighed and looked away from me, "I knew it was too good to be true…"

"But listen to me Haruhi, I promise that tomorrow everything will be alright. This may be a dream, but I can promise you that once school starts you'll feel the same way you did before. I know it's hard to accept and hard to believe, but it's true."

Haruhi just stood there, looking at the floor. "So… I'm alone in my bed?" She looked back at me. "Fine… then I want to wake up now, Kyon… I want to wake up now!"

I suddenly gasped for air as I went flying from my bed and smashed onto the floor. Groaning, I rubbed my head and sat up. It worked! Here I was, lying on my floor after Haruhi nearly got us… killed… hold on…

I looked around the room more closely.

This isn't my floor… and that's not my TV! That's not my computer either! I looked over to 'my' bed and my eyes grew wide. And that's definitely NOT my sister.

Suddenly, the figure shifted around the bed and sat up, "K-Kyon…?" it sat up in bed and rubbed its eyes, "What are you doing in my room?" By that point I figured out that this person was Haruhi... And that's a good question Haruhi, what exactly AM I doing in your room? "Did you hear me you idiot? What are you doing in here?"

Time to think fast Kyon, "W-Well, don't you remember, Haruhi? I was having trouble with some weekend homework so I called and asked if you could help me out with it. You invited me over and it got late. After I was about to leave you asked me to just stay over and worry about it later."

I was lying through my teeth. I guess this had something to do with Haruhi being alone in her bed or something. "Oh… yeah…" She yawned, "Now I remember."

Liar. This never happened, so much for being able to tell when I was lying or not Haruhi.

"Don't you have anything to sleep with?"

I looked around me; it just occurred to me that I must have been lying in the bed with Haruhi before I woke up. So now that I'm down here on the floor I guess she got the idea that I had decided to sleep on the floor of her room. "I didn't really need anything."

She looked over me for a few seconds, "Well…" She shyly looked away from me, "If you're cold… you could lay up here with me…" she lifted her covers up slightly to welcome me into her bed.

I choked up a bit after she said that, "A-Aah… um…" To be honest, I was feeling a little cold, but would this kind of thing be OK? I mean… what about Haruhi's parents? I've never actually met them and if they're anything like Haruhi… I could just imagine Haruhi's father pounding me into the dirt.

"Well?" She shot back at me.

"I-I… guess it couldn't hurt…" I slowly climbed back into her bed and turned my back to her. I felt her bed covers fall over me and bring me slight warmth.

"J-Just don't get any funny ideas, Kyon! This doesn't mean anything alright?"

"Sure thing, Haruhi." If she had looked at my face she could see that it was as red as a tomato right now. Then again, I'm sure her face is getting to the same color. I looked at the clock in her room and realized that it was Sunday night. I guess I'll have to sort out everything tomorrow at school. I hope Haruhi doesn't get depressed in that time and try to start this all over again. Don't worry, Haruhi. This will all be straightened out again in the morning. I'll let you know how I feel right then and there.

I guess I'll have to thank Koizumi for that stupid dream cliché thing. Even when he's not here to annoy me he still somehow manages to help. I yawned as my eyes started to close shut, before I fell unconscious I heard Haruhi mumble "goodnight, Kyon." I smiled and soon passed out.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed chapter five! I worked very hard on it! The epilogue is coming up next so watch out for it!**_

_**Reviews are very much appreciated so please, don't be a shadow reader!**_


	6. Epilogue

_**And finally the epilogue for you guys! I'm glad you all stuck around this long for this little story of mine and I think I've got even more stories for you guys to enjoy! This has actually been one of my most popular stories and it's really made me happy! You guys are awesome and I hope to see you in my next stories! Anyways, I'll stop this useless dribble and continue on with the story!**_

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and it took me a moment to register where exactly I was. I felt some weight on my chest as I noticed that Haruhi's arm was lying on me. I turned my head to the right and saw Haruhi's peaceful sleeping face next to me. To be honest, it was a little awkward, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this a bit.

Watching her sleep like this was kind of nice; whenever she was awake she never looked this peaceful. It was either filled with nothing but endless energy or the melancholic look she always had. I'm not saying I don't like those things about her, well, the endless energy one. But this face is just as nice as the rest of them. What suddenly dawned on me was how I had woken up by myself. I noticed that Haruhi's curtains were cracked and a bright light was shining in on the bed where my head just was. I guess that's how Haruhi woke up.

I sat up and yawned, throwing my arms up into the air to stretch. I looked down to Haruhi who was still sleeping peacefully. It's a shame that I've got to wake her up now; it would've been nice to see her sleeping a little longer. Then again… that would be kind of creepy. Putting my odd thoughts aside I gently started to shake Haruhi.

I watched her spring up in her bed which honestly frightened me a bit. She looked at me with slight confusion before looking around her room.

"Hey, Haruhi." I waved.

She looked back at me for a moment, "Hi."

I watched her eyes look over me for a second and she was still looking confused as she did this. "Did anything weird happen over the weekend?"

Guess this is about the, "everyone trying to kill you" thing. To be honest Haruhi, yeah, but I can't tell you that. "No, I don't think so. I was taking care of my sister Friday and Saturday while my mother was out-of-town. She came back Sunday morning and gave me the day off though." I put my finger to my chin trying to come up with something else to say. "I can't say anything weird happened in that time… to me at least. What about you?"

Haruhi's head turned to the sheets. I watched her stare at them for a minute or so before she turned back to me, "I can't remember." Obviously not, but hey, I can't blame you either.

"Well, maybe it'll come to you later." I threw the sheet covers off me as I stepped out of Haruhi's warm, comfortable bed.

"Yeah… maybe it will…"

I stretched one last time before I left for the bathroom, which I had no idea where it was. After a few minutes of wandering I managed to find the bathroom and I was lucky enough to dodge Haruhi's parents for any kind of odd meeting. I could imagine her father beating me to a pulp while her mother watched. Maybe I was exaggerating… I mean, they couldn't be THAT bad. I shrugged as I quickly changed and used the room's facilities before finally standing outside of Haruhi's door.

"Hey Haruhi, you done in there?" I asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"I'm almost ready! Just wait outside for me alright?"

That kind of surprised me a bit, but nonetheless I agreed and walked outside to wait for her. That just makes it easier to avoid her parents. Have I not mentioned that I didn't want to meet them right now? A boy they've never met suddenly appearing in their house… yeah, perfect first impression right there. After stepping out of the house I was happy to feel that the weather had certainly started feeling like spring again. No doubt it felt around 70 degrees or something like that. It was certainly warmer than it was yesterday.

It took a few more minutes but Haruhi finally stepped outside wearing her school uniform. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

Well, guess she was in a bad mood. I can kind of guess why though. The two of us walked side by side up that steep hill I was so used to. "So Haruhi, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine I guess. I kind of had a Nightmare though."

Really? Gee. I wonder what it was about. "What happened in it?"

She looked up to me with a light blush on her face and then looked away in disappointment. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I guess she was still upset about it sort of being a dream. Don't worry, Haruhi. I promise you that once we get inside school everything was going to work out. Just like I said to you before everything changed. We put our shoes in the shoe lockers before we started walking up the stairs. This was where I took control of things. "Hey, Haruhi, hang on a second." I said as I grabbed her arm.

She stopped and looked back at me, "What do you want?"

OK. So far so good… "There's something we need to do before going to class. Follow me." I ran up the stairs and headed toward the literary club, AKA, the SOS Brigade room. Haruhi continued shouting my stupid nickname as we ran for the club room.

Finally reaching the brigade room I brought Haruhi inside and soon closed the door.

"Kyon, what the hell are you doing?" She looked upset at me, I could tell why. "Why did you bring me here? We're going to be late for class!"

"Yeah, I know." I watched her shout at me and I couldn't help but smile, boy was she in for a surprise.

"Hey idiot! Answer me!" She pointed a finger towards me, "Kyon! Why did you bring me to the brigade roo—MMP!" Finally annoyed with her shouting, I shut her up the only way I knew how.

I kissed her. It worked once didn't it?

I felt her resist for a moment but she soon melted into the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, just as I imagined them to be. The kiss lasted for at least a minute before we broke away from each other. Haruhi's face was a deep red which smiled at.

"W-What was that for…?"

I looked at her nervously, "It's just… something I've wanted to give you for a long time… Sorry about that…" I let go and turned to leave before she stopped me.

"W-Wait! You can't just… kiss me and run off like that! A-Are you trying to say that you…"

"That I love you?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, I guess I am saying that… do… you feel the same?" Well, this certainly wasn't how I expected this to go out. Then again, things never really go how I plan them. I wonder why I'm being so bold suddenly…

She had this confused look on her face. She looked down to the floor several times before finally speaking up. "I…I'm not so sure… I wasn't expecting you to just… I mean, I have thought about it… it's just…"

We both stared at each other for some time. I smiled and grabbed her hands, "Well. I'm sure that I love you. I don't think I could live without you to be honest. I know it's weird for me to be saying these things, but as annoying as you are sometimes, I can't help but be glad to have you around." I felt stupid for saying stuff like this. Was this a dream to? If so I'd like a do-over on how I tell Haruhi I love her. But I guess I can't use the 'it's a dream' excuse again can I?

"…Do you mean that?"

I nodded.

She put her finger to her chin and it seemed like she had started thinking. At this rate, we really ARE going to be late for class. Suddenly she stopped and looked up to me, "Then this is my answer." She suddenly jumped up and planted another kiss on my lips.

As surprised as I was I almost fell over after she jumped on me like this but I managed to stabilize myself as I began kissing her back. Now, this didn't go entirely as I had planned but it in spite of that; it worked out fine. Haruhi broke the kiss yet again and looked at me with a loving smile and I gave her a smile right back. "I think we should get to class Haruhi… we can talk more after school." I put her down and opened the door.

She laughed nervously and walked out, "Y-Yeah…"

Besides the awkwardness of walking into class five minutes late, and the stares we got from everyone from doing so, nothing else eventful happened that day. The lectures and lessons were boring and I nearly fell asleep from listening to them. Every now and then I glanced back at Haruhi's desk to see if she was sleeping or not and surprisingly, she was staring out the window once more. She didn't have that melancholic look though. She was lightly smiling as she watched the sky. I gave a small smile and looked back to the lecture afterwards

During lunch I got a grilling from Taniguchi and Kunikida after walking in five minutes late with Haruhi. Haruhi had run off somewhere, as she always does, in which I made sure to tell them both that nothing was going on between us. This will be later revealed to them as a lie on a later date but I don't want them bugging me about it now.

Lunch soon ended and the rest of the day after that was just as boring as the first half. Finally, school had ended and Haruhi and I were on our way to the brigade room. The whole walk to the room I could see Haruhi being shy. Which, to be honest was kind of cute to see. It's a side I don't see that often.

When we entered the room Haruhi quickly made a dash for the computer and sat down. And here I thought we were going to spend some quality time together. I'd expect nothing less of my brigade chief. Ugh… I'm gonna have to eat some soap to get that phrase out of my mouth. I took in the room as I entered, seeing Ms. Asahina brewing her tea and Koizumi setting up a board game with that plastic smile of his.

What brought me the most happiness was the small, purple haired figure that sat at the end of the room, reading a book as per usual. "Nagato."

She looked up to me, "Greetings."

It almost brought me to tears seeing Nagato again. Even if it had only been a day since her sacrifice, it was still the best thing anyone's ever done for me. I walked over to her and shook her hand, "Thank you, Nagato."

"It was nothing." She said in an emotionless tone. At the moment I could do nothing but smile. But mark my words, after Haruhi leaves I'm going to give this alien girl the biggest hug she could ever receive. For now I would settle on a handshake and a stare from Haruhi. I put my hand up in defense to signify that nothing was going on between the two of us.

She took my word for it and put her headphones on as she began to watch god knows what on the computer. I sat down at the opposite end of the table, opposite from Koizumi as I noticed a chess board set up.

"I guess I owe you a big thanks. Well, all of our factions owe you a debt of gratitude." He looked at me with that stupid smile of his. Damn right you owe me a thanks.

"If it hadn't been for you, Miss Suzumiya's boredom with life would have forced us to end her existence, therefore, ending our own. I guess you figured out that Miss Asahina and I weren't really ourselves at that time. I'm sorry for anything I might have done to you."

I smirked at him, "Well, you warning me about all this was all the help I needed from you two. Nagato did most of the work… she sacrificed a lot to help me and Haruhi."

Koizumi's face suddenly had a look of confusion. "Nagato was her usual self?"

I nodded.

"Hmm… her faction was in on the destruction of Miss Suzumiya. What prevented her from following her organizations orders?"

"A promise she made to me."

Koizumi put his hand to his chin to think, "Interesting. Well. If not for you and Miss Nagato, I do not think we would be here right now. In turn, I thank you both."

I smiled, "Yeah. Nagato did a lot." I turned to her and smiled. She didn't look up from her book but I didn't mind. I yawned as I turned to Koizumi, "So what now?"

I watched as Koizumi made the first move, "I believe now we await for what Miss Suzumiya wishes to do. Until then, you and Miss Suzumiya will most likely be spending more time with each other, am I right?"

I choked a little bit and looked over to him, "H-How—"

"As I mentioned before, we at the organization keep a close eye on Miss Suzumiya's mood. And since this morning, she seems to be in a very happy mood." He gave me that smug smile that I will always hated to see.

"You know, that's kind of creepy." I moved my pawn and started feeling uncomfortable. "Do me a favor and don't tell me anything about Haruhi's mood unless I ask for it."

"Noted."

Miss Asahina soon walked over to me and set down a cup of tea next to Koizumi and I, "U-Um… Kyon… I-I'm sorry about—"

"Don't worry about it Miss Asahina. I know you weren't yourself back then." I gave her a reassuring smile and she lightly bowed with a smile of her own. She brought tea to Nagato and Haruhi as well.

I may not know what's going to happen in the future, but I do know that whatever happens next, I'll be right by Haruhi the whole time. I looked over to that crazy girl as she sat at the computer and I couldn't help but notice she had been glancing at me the whole time we were in the club room. I also noticed a light blush on her cheeks as she quickly looked back at the computer after I had looked her way. I guess I'll guess I'll just wait and see what this crazy girlfriend of mine does next.

* * *

_**And so ends The Betrayal of Haruhi Suzumiya. It's been a blast guys and it was great finally getting all this out for you all to read! Expect a few more from me because I don't think I'm done writing about this amazing series yet. Or mostly about this couple… I love main character couples. I'm glad you all stuck around with me for so long, it means a lot! And I really do appreciate your reviews and support! So once again, thanks a lot!**_

_**~SXR123**_


End file.
